


Сводник

by Kahel



Series: Сводник [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Implied Incest, Implied Underage, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahel/pseuds/Kahel





	Сводник

\- Вот, держи, профайл на гостей для юбилейной программы, - Нилл, не глядя, протянул зеленую папку, и Джаред еле смог ее перехватить – в одной руке был стаканчик с кофе, а второй он пролистывал мейлы на телефоне.

\- Так кого же вы выбрали для этой "особенной" программы? - Обычно Джареду было все равно, с тех пор как рейтинги перевалили за 2 миллиона, в программу практически перестали приглашать обыкновенных людей с улицы. Очередная домохозяйка с детьми и ипотекой вряд ли могла поддерживать интерес шоу, вот команда и изгалялась, как могла, даже приглашенными актерами не брезговали. Сам Джаред страшно гордился своим детищем – эта программа сделала его, тогда еще совсем юнца, не просто богатым и знаменитым, она сделала ему Имя, перед которым открывались двери любого канала. Но подбором участников он не занимался уже со второй передачи, просто читал заранее интервью и просматривал фото – это позволяло непредвзято относиться к гостям и задавать именно те вопросы, которые хотели спросить зрители у экранов. Во всяком случае, так Джаред говорил всем вокруг первые года пол, а потом и спрашивать прекратили.

Однако это была юбилейная, 100-я программа, и всему руководству канала хотелось сделать что-то особое. Джаред предлагал пригласить какую-нибудь скандальную звезду, или человека с сексуальными отклонениями, или бывшего заключенного – а что вы хотели? Летучка тогда началась в 8 утра в понедельник, а весь уикенд Джаред провел с друзьями в милом бунгало на берегу океана, предаваясь радостям общения, секса и обильного количества спиртного. – Но, видимо, команда справилась и без его идей.

\- Дженсена Эклза, - ответил Нилл, все так же не отрывая взгляда от монитора на своем столе. – Идеальная кандидатура: гей, охренительно красив, печальное прошлое, светлое буду..

\- …Стой! Того самого Эклза? Который мальчик Моргана? – Видимо, в тоне Джареда было слишком много истерических ноток, потому что Нилл откинулся на спинку стула и всетаки взглянул на своего босса.

\- Ну, фактически он уже не "мальчик Моргана"…

\- И с чего бы ему захотеть принять участие в моей программе? – Опять перебил Джаред.

\- Потому что ему достаточно заплатили. Или потому что ему хочется досадить Моргану. Или он и в самом деле хочет себе кого-то найти.

\- Ну, это уж точно вряд ли. К нам миллионеры в женихи не записываются.

\- Но вполне состоятельные есть, тем более Дженсен настоятельно требовал, чтобы актеров не приглашали. 

\- Как вам вообще в голову такая идея пришла? И как вы на Эклза вышли?

\- Кузен Мисси из юридического знает друга, который знает друга, у которого свой салон красоты, где Дженсен постоянный клиент. Ты же знаешь, как это бывает – отдел связи посылает приглашения всем, кто в списках, а потом выбираем из тех, кто согласился. Короче, Дженсен ничем не лучше и не хуже других, а ты иди, читай интервью гостей, часа через два начнем примерный прогон программы.

 

Джаред лично с Эклзом был не знаком, но это не значит, что не слышал. Даже в таком большом городе, как ЛА, не так много тусовок, чтоб два человека, успешно зарабатывающие в масс медиа, не пересекались на вечеринках, приемах и званых обедах. Морган, как владелец холдинга СиБиЭс, которой принадлежало несколько новостных и развлекательных каналов, в светском обществе появлялся часто. И всегда под руку с Эклзом – мальчиком настолько сладким, что аж зубы сводило. Ходили слухи, что Морган делится им со всеми своими партнерами по бизнесу, что Морган настолько ревнив, что к Эклзу приставлена личная охрана, которая бьет морду любому, кто только посмотрит на туго обтянутую джинсой задницу "мальчика". Говорили, что Эклз и двух слов связать не может, и только красиво улыбается, или что у него на самом деле степень по журналистике и экономике, и Морган даже советуется с ним в некоторых вопросах. Джаред даже слышал однажды, что Эклз вроде как из очень набожной семьи, и Морган его просто выкрал – чтоб растлить себе в угоду…

В общем, много всего говорили об Эклзе, и Джаред не был склонен верить ничему, однако был твердо уверен – Эклз ищет себе очередного богатого папика, помоложе или побогаче.

"Женихов" подобрали по обычной схеме: трудяга, качок и интеллигент. Все трое моложе 35, выглядят не плохо, хотя, на вкус Джареда, интеллигенту не помешал бы абонемент в тренажёрку, зарабатывали все тоже довольно неплохо, но до доходов медиа-холдинга никто явно не дотягивал. Короче ничего интересного, все слишком предсказуемо. 

Дальше в папке шли несколько листов с фотографиями Дженсена – красивого лощенного Дженсена, со взглядом "Возьми меня, а я – твою кредитку". Парень мог бы сниматься в порно, или каком-нибудь сериале для подростков и домохозяек – камера его явно любила, но для большого кино тот был слишком сладким. Даже странно, что Морган его не раскрутил – отпускать от себя побоялся, или Эклза и так все устраивало?

В анкете, уже проработанной редакторами, была указана степень бакалавра по экономике, возраст 22 года – а выглядел мальчик едва ли на 18, констатировал Джаред - в графе о личной жизни было указано, что "долго жил с человеком старше себя, но со временем любовь прошла, и жизнь вместе стала в тягость, а теперь ищет нового спутника, с которым удастся завязать долгие крепкие отношения". От стандартной формулировки у Джареда аж зубы свело. Никогда еще выбор фраз, обозначающих "мальчик на содержании", не звучал столь пошло.

В конце, подчеркнутая зеленым маркером, была приписка, что имена "бывших" ни в коем случае упоминать нельзя.

***

Съемки начинались неплохо. Джаред был слегка на взводе, потому что ассистент уронил кипу листов со сценарием прямо Джареду под ноги, засмотревшись на входящего в павильон Эклза. Одет тот был на удивление прилично, Джаред ожидал маечку до пупка и джинсы-скини, но парень был одет в легкую рубашку на пуговицах, и да, джинсы, благодаря которым взгляд сам опускался на уровень ниже талии, однако все на грани приличий. Джаред просто пошел дальше по направлению к студии, рыкнув на ассистента и сделав вид, что гостя не заметил.

Пока над ним колдовали гримеры, а потом техники, гостям уже разъяснили и показали, кто откуда и куда выходит, так что Джареду оставалось просто занять свое место в центре стола и начать запись.

***  
Вступительную речь записали с первого раза, Джаред улыбался, сиял и всем своим видом показывал, насколько горд и рад юбилейному выпуску. Столь же бодро он представил гостя и даже просмотрел приветственный клип, в котором слово в слово говорилось то, что Джаред уже читал в анкете. Включился свет, и камеры приблизили к столу, чтобы лучше показать гостя и ведущего, во время короткого "ознакомительного разговора". 

\- Так ты не из ЛА родом, да? – Спросил Джаред. Не то чтобы вопрос был очень некорректный, в городе больших возможностей каждый второй был приезжим, но в анкете эту тему не упоминали, так что да, возможно, не стоило с этого начинать разговор. Однако Эклз, услышав вопрос, дернулся слегка на стуле и весь как-то подобрался, Джаред мог поклясться, что идеальная голливудская улыбка стал чуть более напряженной.. Так что Джаред нисколько не пожалел, что именно так начал разговор.

\- Да, я из Далласа.

\- И почему же ты решил переехать сюда? – Джаред определенно наслаждался, наблюдая за увяданием улыбки на лице гостя.

\- Так получилось..

\- Это из-за ориентации, или потому что мечтал стать великим актером? – за 100 выпусков разное случалось в программе, иногда гости даже рыдали, но еще никто не бил Джареду морду. Что ж, Джаред не исключал возможности, что это случится сегодня, однако остановиться никак не хотел. А при скандальном исходе рейтинг точно скакнет вверх.

\- Я бы сказал, что из-за ориентации, хотя это и не совсем так. В любом случае, - продолжил Эклз, явно стараясь замять тему. – я здесь уже довольно давно и чувствую себя настоящим жителем ЛА.

\- А сколько времени вы были вместе с вашим… - Джаред постарался всем своим видимо показать, как трудно ему было под искать приличное определение слову "папик". - … другом?

\- Практически все это время.

\- И как давно вы расстались? – Эклз явно чувствовал себя неуютно, сидел вроде бы как расслабленно, но напряженные кисти рук и подрагивающая нога под столом его выдавали.

\- Около трех месяцев. – Нет, определенно, таланта бы Эклзу вполне хватило и на съемки сериала.

\- И почему же вы расстались? – Джаред понимал, что давит, и Нилл из дальне части студии явно поэтому столь экспрессивно махал руками, но остановиться не мог. – В ролике сказали, что "любовь закончилась", но как-то это слишком обтекаемо.

\- Мы… Это были мои первые серьезные отношения. И, как бы это правильно сказать, в какой-то момент я просто это перерос.

\- То есть когда вам надоело, что ваш партнер больше играл роль отца, чем любовника, вы его бросили и решили идти дальше?

\- Нет! То есть, не поймите неправильно, нам было хорошо все эти годы вместе, но мы построили отношения, которые не могли продолжаться всю жизнь, а по другому уже не смогли.

\- Ревность? Измены? – Джаред наклонился вперед, какой-то охотничий азарт просто бурлил в крови, но тут Дженсен откинулся назад, вжался в спинку своего кресла и практически в панике стал озираться в поисках выхода.

\- Ну хорошо, - решил пока сбавить обороты Джаред. – А что с финансовой частью? Вы в этом году окончили колледж. Уже нашли себе достойную работу? Я так понимаю, ваш …мужчина вас содержал все это время.

М-да, сбавить обороты получилось не очень.

\- В деньгах я не нуждаюсь. У меня есть трастовый фонд, небольшой, но серьезный опыт работы и кое-какие накопления.

\- И что же…

\- Перерыв! – раздался голос из динамиков, и Джаред поспешил покинуть студию, пока Нилл не успел его перехватить. Вряд ли он хочет сказать что-то хорошее, а Джареду сейас надо успокоиться в тишине, если он хочет доснимать программу.

***

Первым "женихом" оказался качок. Он вроде бы владел сетью тренажёрных залов, но не мог и двух слов вместе связать, так что там либо криминал, либо подставное лицо. Зато Эклза он практически облизывал взглядом, Джареду самому аж стало неприятно, так что вместо положенных 15 минут, он закончил за 10. Если ж вдруг отснятого не хватит, всегда можно еще Эклза поспрашивать, Джаред только рад будет.  
  
***

Следующим на очереди был работяга по имени Джек. Обыкновенный механик, который имел свой маленький бизнес, держащийся исключительно на доброй славе и золотых руках самого Джека. Неплохой совсем парень, но Джаред же не просто так был журналистом. В итоге оказалось, что мужчина женат, и даже еще не закончил разводиться, потому что никак не мог прийти к согласию с бывшей женой об опеке над детьми. Джаред удивился, знала ли его команда об этом, потому что сразу два "плохих" претендента – это через чур.

\- Дженсен, как ты вообще смотришь на семейные ценности? Вот сидит тут Джек, который в конце концов вышел из шкафа, но успел жениться и обзавестись детьми. Не будет ли тебя смущать, что ты как бы разбил семью своего партнера?

Эклз, до этого сидевший с отрешенным выражением лица, вскинулся и посмотрел прямо на Джареда. Взгляд явно обещал смерть под пытками.

\- Я сам из довольно религиозной семьи, и вырос с сознанием, что семья - это неделимое целое.

\- И как же тебе было осознавать свою ориентацию, взрослея в религиозном окружении, которое такое явно не одобряет? – Точно, смерть под пытками, вот что это такое было.

\- Это было не просто, но потом я встретил Дж.. того мужчину, с которым жил. Он помог мне осознать себя и впоследствии увез с собой, чтобы я мог чувствовать себя свободно, не оглядываясь ни на кого.

\- Другими словами, он тебя совратил, а потом выкрал у семьи, чтобы наслаждаться твоим сочным юным телом…

\- Джаред! – Прервал его крик Нилла, который уже забежал на помост студии. – Перерыв пол часа, прощание со вторым женихом снимем позже. Дженсен, пожалуйста, вы можете пройти в комнату отдыха, там есть кофе и легкий ланч. Джаред, на пару слов.  
  
***

Нилл не сказал ничего, чего бы Джаред и сам не понимал. Это безответственно, недопустимо, не этично и просто неприлично – что весь последний диалог вырежут, и придется дополнять съемки интервью с участниками в их комнатах. Что Джареду надо успокоиться и немедленно, иначе вместо сотого выпуска они все получат письма об увольнении и славу, с которой даже на местное кабельное в Северной Мексике не возьмут. Джаред на это покивал головой и заявил, что для успокоения ему нужна чашка кофе, с чем и покинул кабинет.  
  
Прощание с работягой снимали в напряжении, Эклз явно напоминал себе постоянно, что надо улыбаться. Ему поправили грим, от чего лицо получилось просто фарфоровым, и Джек уходил из студии явно очень расстроенным – Эклз ему безусловно понравился.

 

***

  
Интеллигент был объективно хорош. Профессор социологии, преподавал университете, недавно выпустил книгу о исследовании соц. строения африканских племен, которая получила восторженные отзывы не только среди специалистов, но и у широкой общественности. Говорил тот хорошо, складно, шутил искрометно, но редко, все время улыбался и смотрел на Эклза. Эклз, в свою очередь, внимательно слушал, задавал вопросы и улыбался в ответ. Джарел терпел эти брачные игры ровно 12 минут – часы висели на дальней стене прямо напротив него.

\- И что же вы, профессор университета, так просто заведете себе парня, будете жить вместе, ходить на университетские мероприятия. А что же скажут ваши коллеги? А родители студентов и сами студенты? Не боитесь гомофибии или обвинений? А может Дженсен будет вашей маленькой красивой постыдной тайной? Дженсен, - Джаред резко повернулся к Дженсену, и тот опят вздрогнул. – Как ты относишься к отношениям только по уикендам и во время студенческих каникул в глуши съемного коттеджа?

\- Но Джаред, наш претендент не имеет..

\- Давайте будем честными, в нашей стране еще не настолько искоренили гомофобию, чтоб позволить преподавателям открыто заявлять такие вещи. Не для того ли тебя увезли в ЛА, чтобы ты был свободен?

\- Да, но не...

\- Ты же наверняка помнишь, как тяжело было от всех скрывать настоящего себя, живя в строгих рамках религиозного общества. А тут появляется Дж.. такой красивый солидный мужчина, к тому же богатый, и наверняка смотрел на тебя, как на личного бога красоты, и ты с радостью променял семью на сытое благополу...

\- Да не поэтому я сбежал с ним! Хватит намекать, что жил с ним из-за денег! – Дженсен вскочил со стула, и, опершись на стол, навис на Джаредом.

\- Да? – Джаред тоже вскочил, и теперь они оба нависали над столом, практически соприкасаясь лбами. - И почему же тогда? В твоем городке ни у кого не было такого большого чле..

-Мне было 15! И уж лучше Джеф, чем собственый отец!..

В гробовой тишине студии, скрип кожи кресла, на которое в шоке плюхнулся Джаред, прозвучал особенно громко. Кажется, кто-то на площадке выматерился, но Джаред не мог сказать точно, потому что все еще смотрел, не отрываясь, в глаза Дженсену.  
  
А потом Дженсен моргнул, расправил плечи и гордо вышел прочь из студии. Джаред мог поклясться, что вся его напускная гордость улетучится, как только тот завернет за угол. И решительно побежал следом.

Нагнать удалось только у самого выхода, но Дженсен был в таком состоянии, что практически ничего не осознавал. Джаред сгреб его в объятья, прижал лицом к своей груди и замер, пытаясь отдышаться. Джаред практически дотащил его до комнаты отдыха, и запер нахрен дверь, чтоб никто не вздумал войти. Посадил Дженсена на диван, выпил залпом стакан воды, побродил по комнате, а потом плюнул на все, и уселся рядом, вновь притягивая Дженсена в объятья.  
  
Успокоились они часа через два, через три – Джаред высаживал Дженсена у порога его квартиры. Через три дня они встретились, чтобы выпить вместе кофе в кафе. Через неделю они впервые поцеловались.  
  
***

Юбилейный, сотый выпуск передачи "Сводник" собрал аудиторию в более пяти миллионов зрителей. Это была не обычная программа, а нарезка лучших моментов прошлых выпусков и краткое интервью с его участниками, часть из которых счастливо живут вместе. В выпуске номер 101 бывшая рок-звезда выбрал себе в пару милую девушку, мечта которой заключалась в белом домике в пригороде и счастливой семьей с тремя детьми.  
  
Программа сменила ведущего после 156 выпуска, когда Джаред получил свое собственное шоу в прайм-тайм, куда приглашал политиков, ученных и деятелей искусства, чтобы обсудить с ними острые проблемы общества.  
  
Спустя еще около полугода, сайт ЭлтонДжон объявил списки самых красивых и успешных гей-пар мира. Пара Эклз&Падалеки заняла почетное 8-е место.


End file.
